Finding out who they really are
by Marauder Megan
Summary: ONE SHOT I am not very good at summarys, but it is basically my own style based on SM and well, I just read it to find out!


Disclamer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything that has to do with her.

SERENA'S POINT OF VIEW

Meaning less pit is a summary of my life. The one guy that matters doesn't seem to like me… he seems to just think of me as a well… Meat Ball head. IF only he knew what I have to go through every night to protect this area, I am sure he would respect me more… but no that isn't right I want to be liked for me not for the princess super hero me.

DARIEN'S POINT OF VIEW

Meat ball head??? What was I thinking, she doesn't seem to have any respect for me, but it is as if I know her more then I do… if only she knew what I go through to save a group of girls' lives each night then maybe just maybe she would show me more respect, but no that isn't the right thing and I know it I want to but that isn't the thing for a super hero to do.

AMY'S POINT OF VIEW

Serena won't ask him out nor tell him how she feels, and yet I believe that they some how know more about each other then they think they do. He looks a little bit like our Tuxedo Mask, and if he was and doesn't know that he and Serena are destined for each other, and just thinks her some girl at the arcade then the future of the Moon Kingdom is doomed.

LITA'S POINT OF VIEW

Okay, I am going to get those two love birds together if it is the last thing I do!

"Darien, Serena may I talk to you two for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure thing!" They said at the same time as they glared at each other.

"Okay, enough with your covers take off your masks DARIEN thinks does she know??? SERENA thinks yea right I know that you two are hiding your true feelings with those insults, and it is rather sad. So please tell each other how you really feel, and as you grow closer, you may learn a few dark secrets about each other that very few have been graced with the knowledge of." I said.

"Fine, I will be the first to speak… I do have feelings for you Darien, I do. I treat you like crap because I have an basically arranged marriage that very very few people know of… not even my parents," Serena said calmly… well as calmly as Serena could ever be.

"Well, I too have feelings for you, but I have an arranged marriage that my parents wouldn't know of, except they are dead," Darien said solomly, then he continued. "I don't know if the girl I am arranged of a marriage knows who I am, all I know is that I see her at night every night as she does me."

"Wait, the guy that I am arranged to marry… is seen at night too…" Serena said slowly.

"DID IT EVER OCCOUR TO YOU THAT YOU TWO COULD BE ARRANGED TO MARRY EACHOTHER!?!?!?!?" I screeched.

"Lita! You know how unlikely that is? I mean he can't be… can he?" Serena asked.

"Darien, describe your girl then after he is done Serena describe your guy," I said sigh I have to do everything.

"Well, she goes by the name Sailor Moon… has blonde hair that is up in bun like things like yours, but it has red jewels where your meatballs are, she has on a blue mini skirt and something that reminds me of those things dancers wear but it has a bow with a broach in the center, she has a cepter that gets rid of the evil when she says some words.. I forgot what, she has this 1 inch heel boots that match her outfit, her bow is red, her broach is pink, and she has gloves that go up to her elbow," Darien listed off.

"My guy, well, he goes by the name Tuxedo Mask and his hair is always hidden by a top hat, you can never see his eyes because he wears this funky white mask, and he has on a tuxedo with a cap all black except for the inside of the cape is red, and he comes right before me and the scouts are about to be brought to our doom and throws a red rose and says a line about vanquishing evil and stuff that has to do with whomever we are battling," Serena said oddly enough.

"Hmmm, Serena do you have anything to say to Darien's account?" Amy interrupted.

"Yes, yes I do. If you are betrothed to someone like that then you might want to get to know her better. As she would you. You sound as if you know a lot about her, but yet so little. Tonight after the battle that you two encounter request that she take off her disguise so you may end this masquerade with her," Serena said.

"AND do you, Darien, have anything to say to her account?" asked Mina.

"Yes… Why don't you ask him tonight to take off the disguise as well? I mean it only makes sense. You are telling me to have my girl take off her disguise, so why don't you ask your guy the same thing? And if he refuses well then you will at least have tried," Darien recited as if he had practiced it millions of times.

AFTER THE BATTLE (a bistanders POV if there had been one...)

"Sailor Moon! Wait Up!" Tuxedo Mask said, " Sailor Moon, please lets end this masquerade and go on with out lives. We both know we are to be wed someday, so why not get to know each other now so that maybe it may blossom into love instead of something we have to do as a duty to out kingdom."

"I will, if you will. This world is small and you may know more about me then you think, as I you. I believe that you already know me Sailor Moon turns back into Serena from that account at the arcade today."

"Serena, but how can you… Oh well I guess I have my end of a promise to fulfill. Tuxedo Mask turns back into Darien I knew you knew who I was, but that doesn't mean that you are good, it could have meant you were the enemy, all I knew is that you had something to do with these battles, and know I know that it is all good."

"Well, know you know who she is, I bet you can guess who the rest of us are!" The girls all shouted

"Yes, you are her faithful and loyal friends whom our kingdom depends upon, You Sailor Venus are none other then Mina, you Sailor Mercury are none other then Amy, you Sailor Mars are none other then Ray, and as for you Sailor Jupiter are none other then Lita. That is all I really know about you other then that Amy is a major bookworm who tries to get Serena to study, Lita is a great cook that is probably constantly cooking to keep the scouts well fed, Ray you are a priestess at your Grandfather's temple, and Lita was formally known as Sailor V and the first sailor scout that Artemis found so she is like the leader of the scouts even though that is truly the moon princess Serenity A.K.A. Sailor Moon," he said.

"You know so much of them yet so little of her," said Luna.

AN:/ Well that is the end, and it is kind of lame yea, I know but I was bored and this is my first Sailor Moon Fic. AND IS a one shot, so please no flames because I already know that I need to keep my day job.


End file.
